Showering with Sailor Mars
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: What happens when you have a shower with one of the hottest scouts ever? One person lived to tell the tale.


**AN: Trying my hand with a Sailor Moon fanfic with my OC. It's pretty steamy so don't like, don't read (although the M-rated Sailor Moon section of FanFiction is pretty dead anyway). Per the usual, I do NOT own the Sailor Moon brand or characters & do NOT intend to make any profit off of them.**

Fighting bad guys can leave any girl feeling dirty, sometimes literally and in the sense of that feeling even when you're clean as a whistle. However, Matt and the scouts have made short work of the crooks in the place which was easy as pie (of course, the reason why was because Matt and the others were doing the work while Sailor Moon went and got herself captured again) and the standard "Thank you for saving the day" by the media. Of course, Matt couldn't give two shits about the media attention the scouts got and preferred to be bypassed as the "measly sidekick". After dealing with the media, the scouts decided to go their seperate ways for the night, with the exception of, obivously, Matt & Mars.

"So, what now?" Matt asked the radiant scout, who had her eye to the showerhouse.

"Well, I was thinking a little shower is in order", Mars noted. "I just feel so dirty all of a sudden", she also added but Matt swore he heard a bit of a seductive tone in her voice and was motioning Matt to follow her. He glupped but followed Mars to the showerhouse anyway, unsure of what her intentions were.

The showerhouse was spick and span (meaning it was clean as a whistle) when the two walked inside it. The showers themselves were on the other end and there was an area for soap and towels to claim. Matt sat down on one bench but Mars told him to wait outside while she undressed. This was a lucky brake for Matt as he bolted outside the showerhouse so he could have an internal conversation with himself.

"You were sitting there like a total perv, expecting her to ask you to join her", the voice smirked.

"Only if she asked me to", Matt retorted outloud. But fate had other plans in store as he heard Mars calling him from inside.

"Matt, can you come in here?" she asked, her voice ringing out like a song. Matt glupped, again not knowing what her intentions were. Matt secretly hoped that Mars wasn't calling him back just so she could have sex with him but wanted to have a sidekick talk with him. Matt darted back inside and found Mars in just her bra and panties. Naturally, being a boy, Matt's willy stiffened at the sight but he ignored it and sat down but Mars' request disturbed him slightly.

"I've never showered in a public place like this before", she told him. "So, because I like you, I was wondering if you would shower with me?" she asked, staring into Matt's eyes.

"I guess?" he phrased the answer in the form of a question.

"Good, now strip down to your underwear", Mars ordered and Matt, being Matt, obeyed and stripped every article of clothing off (with the exception of his drawers) and placed them in the adjacent locker next to the one Mars chose. However, Matt wasn't sure how long he would last when Mars got completely naked as he was already twitching when Mars removed her bra. However, before they moved closer, Mars turned to Matt halfway to varify something.

"Now, Matt, I just wanna make one thing clear. We are NOT having sex during this, okay?" Mars asked and once Matt nodded in affirmation, Mars turned back around and said, "All right, let's remove our underwear".

Mars had Matt stand on one side of the lockers, facing one side while Mars remained on hers. Matt stripped off his drawers and became naked and Mars did the same with her panties. "I'm curious whether or not she's as naked as me", Matt thought internally as he looked behind him, liking what he saw as Mars had a really nice toned back and a blubbery butt but sadly, that was all he saw. Mars looked behind and saw Matt had a rather nice back and a really nice butt. Finally, Mars decided that they should face each other but requested that they cover themselves but Matt would have none of it.

"I think we deserve to see each other uncensored", he said.

"I guess you're right", Mars conceded but she had Matt turn around first. He did so and Mars followed suit and both of them liked what they saw. Matt had a toned stomach with a mane of chest hair and his willy had light brown pubic hair on it but, obivously, not covering it. Matt, by contrast, noticed that Mars had a pair of nice breasts and a toned stomach like he did but, obivously, lacking the chest hair. Also, unlike Matt, Mars' vagina was shaven and had a slit running down the middle and he became erect in an instant, which, of course, he tried to hide and blushed about it.

After standing around blushing, Matt finally gestured toward the shower which Mars caught on and the two walked towards it. Once they got inside, Matt switched it from Open to Taken, considering he was the last one inside. Not worrying around the standard towel or soap as Matt was smart enough to know obivously where this would lead (he did the math in his head), he didn't even bother to ask Mars about a towel or soap. However, he was too late as Mars already turned on the shower and began exhaulting in the hot water but Matt wasn't pleased with the hot water level.

"Hey, Mars! Turn on the cold, please! It's a little too warm for me!" he stated.

"Oh, okay", Mars conceded her buddy's requests although she was slightly disappointed but then she noticed Matt making some odd movements with his hand stroking his crotch while staring at her butt. "Were you checking me out?" she inquired.

"Well", Matt blushed immediately, having been caught trying to please himself so he tried to BS an answer that he was really thinking about Sailor Moon, however, he knew Mars wouldn't buy it so he said the truth. "You have a really nice body", he said bluntly.

"I get that a lot. Nothing new", Mars said as she continued rubbing herself with the water. Matt simply shrugged as he been on a LOT of missions with the Scouts to know they got complimented on their good looks and Mars got the brunt of it. Noticing Matt stroking again, Mars offered to help him on one condition.

"You know, Matt, I can help you with that on the promise you must relive me", she extended the condition.

"Depends on the context of 'reliving you'", he pointed out but if meant getting rid of this massive boner, he'd do anything so he accepted the other.

Since she was shorter than Matt was, Mars had Matt sit on a bench in the shower stall. Matt did so and opened his legs to reveal his crotch. Mars immediately grabbed it and began stroking it with both hands. Matt noted on how pleasureable it was on being stroked with double which made it come quicker.

"MARS! IT'S HAPPENING!" Matt screamed as he shot his load on Mars' hands and to be honest, the load was big because Matt apparently had held it in. "Thanks, I needed that. Now I can shower in piece", Matt answered as he grabbed some water and lathered up but then Mars approached his corner but then he remembered he had to lick Mars in return for reliving him of his urges which is what Mars meant when she said he had relive her.

"Matt, remember the agreement", Mars said but Matt exploited a loophole.

"Not a handshake", he said.

"We were supposed to handshake?" Mars inquired.

"Just kidding!" Matt said & knelt on his knees, tongue out and looking for its' target. Matt's tongue eventually found Mars' pussy and began licking at it, savoring the taste of it. "You know something? You taste good", he pointed out.

"Thank you, now, please keep going", Mars requested so Matt continued his conquests of it. When Mars began breathing really hard, Matt knew she was close and continued to work it, determined to give her the same pleasure she gave him and from what he saw, it worked.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mars screamed as she released her essence on Matt's tongue and face by extension. Matt tore his tongue away and was greeted by some kind of fluid that shot out of her

"Okay, you're tugging on my hair", Matt said, gesturing to his head which Mars had grabbed when she was nearing her release. "Oh, and by the way, what shot out of you when you came?" he had to inquire.

"Some fluid that shoots out if I get aroused enough", she couldn't put it in simpler terms but honestly, she didn't even know but Matt really didn't care so he & Mars just stood there in the shower, having honored their vow not to do the deed although they did it in other ways in a steamy, hot shower.

**AN: That was my first Smut fic as I wanted to try my hand at it for a while when I started. I'm trying to experiment with different styles & fandoms before I settle with one. Also, my OC is basically a fictional version of myself, right down to the name. Till next time, R&R (unless you're under 18).**


End file.
